


Fluffy Towels

by thel9stwea699



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thel9stwea699/pseuds/thel9stwea699
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my deviantart here: http://best8name8ever.deviantart.com/art/Fluffy-Towels-358440503</p><p>Please keep in mind that this fic is fairly old and my writing and general characterization has improved since then; hopefully I'll be adding better, newer content later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Towels

You flop to the ground with a frustrated sigh, the bark of the tree behind you lightly scraping your spine. Settling between the roots, you bury your face in your arms, the soft fabric of your sweater brushing against your cheek. Tears sting your eyes, but you grit your teeth against them, fiercely willing yourself not to cry. All of this evenings frustrations, all of this damned eternity's frustrations, crash around in your skull, replaying themselves over and over again. 'Does this ever end? When will I finally be happy for once?' You wonder miserably, curling further into yourself.  
A rustle coming from above you causes you to snap your head up. Your eyes flicker about suspiciously, searching for the source of the disturbance. Abruptly, a tall form hops to the ground, a shower of foilage following it. You let out a startled yelp and squish yourself further into the trunk of the tree. After a moment, you recognize the figure as being familiar. Rufioh Nitram stands before you, a puzzled look gracing his features. No doubt he's wondering what you're doing moping in the middle of the woods by yourself.  
"Oh hey, didn't realize it was you. Whatcha' doin' all the way out here?" He questions with concern as he takes notice of your pitious state. His voice rings out, a pleasantly smooth sound to your ears.  
You cough to clear your throat before answering with as much dignity as you can muster, "I was simply exploring and enjoying the scenery for recreational purposes. What brings you here?" Turning the subject to be about the other person when in a pinch most certainly is a good tactic for avoiding unwanted, probably embarassing discussions about your emotions.  
"Uh, yeah I was just out for a fly, ya' know, spreadin' my wings n' stuff. Anyway, you sure you're okay, Kank? You don't really look like you're out here just for the fun of it..." Rufioh trails off, a mannerism common with him, but not necessarily a displeasing one.  
"I assure you I'm perfectly alright, but thank you for your concern" You respond quickly as you begin to get to your feet, hoping to avoid any awkward confrontation.  
Giving you an unconvinced look, the taurus takes a few strides towards you and then says meaningfully, "You know you can tell me anything you need to."  
"Thank you for the notion, but there's nothing to discuss; I'm perfectly fine." The words come out in a hollow, if somewhat brash tumble. Quickly, you step around Rufioh, "I believe I have somewhere to be soon, so I'll leave you to your own devices."  
Unexpectedly, a hand lands itself on your shoulder, making you freeze. You whip around to face the brown blood, ready to let him have it for touching you in what could be considered an unwarranted pale advance, but his expression makes you stop, your mouth halfway open. "Err, sorry, didn't mean to grab ya' like that," he says as he gently removes his hand, "But you really don't look alright and I think you maybe gotta let some of what you got on your mind out..." He looks genuinely apologetic, but also still concerned for you and you feel somewhat guilty for nearly going off on him.  
"...Perhaps I could use an intervention..." Uncertainly, you consider this proposition. Finally, you come to the conclusion that you're not going to easily disuade him, and you don't exactly want to either.  
As you begin talking to him, settling back onto the ground as you do, a fresh wave of emotions grip you in the pit of your stomach, making it increasingly difficult to speak. On more than one occasion, you're forced to swallow before delving back into your conversation. Without warning, your emotions reach a peak and you stop talking entirely, afraid if you speak any more your facade of calm will break. Instead you avoid the fellow mutant's eye contact, staring blankly at the ground and gritting your teeth against tears once more.  
Arms slip themselves around your waist and suddenly you're no longer sitting on the ground. "W-What are you doing?" You exclaim, bewildered.  
"Come on, you need a nap, or a hot bath or some sh*t to make you get your happy thoughts back." Rufioh cooes in a soft tone as he slings you ungracefully onto his shoulder.  
"I'm not a wriggler! I am more than capable of taking care of myself!" You retort indignantly, despite the fact that you're on the verge of blubbering like a child. The taurus ignores you and takes a leap into the air. As you both climb higher, you let out a frightened squeak as you're not used to such a dizzying altitude. Your eyes squeeze shut and you keep them that way until you reach your destination.  
Once you arrive at Rufioh's hive, he gently places you on the ground and holds you steady until you regain balance. Without hesitation, he leads you through the front door, angling his head with a practiced motion to fit his horns through the opening. "If you don't mind my asking, I'd very much like to know what I'm doing here" You say in a haze, your head foggy from not only the flight, but also from being so emotionally disoriented.  
"Like I said, take a nap, take a bath, whatever you need to do to feel better I guess. Ablution Block's over there..." he says with a nod to the room on the far left.  
You ponder your options for a minute, wondering how things even ended up like this, before giving a resigned sigh and muttering a "thank you." Turning towards where the brown blood had indicated, you decide that perhaps submerging yourself for a while may help clear your head. Firmly closing the door behind you, you begin undressing, slight unnerved by the idea of being nude in someone else's home, let alone the home of a troll you unadmitingly endeared.  
Fiddling with the faucet for a minute, you finally figure out how to get the hot water to flow and begin filling the ablution trap. You stand idly, letting your eyes wander as the tub fills. After a few more minutes, just as you're heading to turn off the water, there's a rap on the door. "You okay in there? Do ya' need anything?" Rufioh's voice questions.  
"N-ooooooo" You were just about to answer when you misstep. You're legs swing out from under you and the next thing you know you're on your ass.  
The door flings wide open just as you start to sit up "Yo, you alright, man?" the taurus calls out. Freezing in place, your eyes wide, you stare at the troll in the doorway before curling into yourself shyly in a feeble attempt to cover your indecency. "Oh woops, sorry, shouldn't a' come runnin' in here like that..." Rufioh says apologetically, a light blush flooding his cheeks as he awkwardly backs out of the room.  
Waiting until after you hear the door click and the sound of retreating footsteps, you silently curse at yourself. Still muttering, you slide into the warm water, letting it envelope you. Fresh waves of emotions, self-loathing and embarassment at their core, wash over you, mimicking the motion of the disturbed liquid around you lapping at your skin. Too exhausted to fight them any longer, you let the tears come. At first, they silently slide down your cheeks, as you blankly gaze at nothing in particular, but it isn't long before they're coming quickly. Your breath begins to catch and eventually your body is being ravaged by uncontrollable sobs. Palms shaking, your spine shivering, you struggle to quiet yourself, but trying to hold your breath makes your lungs gasp for air, causing you to loudly inhale.  
Once again, there's a knock on the door, and you're gripped with apprehension as it slowly opens. "You're a mess..." Rufioh quietly says, shaking his head. Before you're able to speak, which is hard to do in between gasps anyway, he's at the cabinet, pulling out a towel.  
"R-Rufioh..." you manage to choke out. Not paying any heed to your alarmed tone, he places his arms around your waist and pulls you out of the tub. Your chest tightens and you stop gasping, not able to breathe at all now. Wrapping the soft towel around your small frame, he pulls you in closer to himself. Barely allowing yourself to draw breath, your lungs ache and your head reels. You feel your heart hammering in your chest and your stomach feels like its filled with insects, their wings tickling your insides.  
"I'm getting you soaked..." it's such a dumb thing to say, but it's the first thing out of your mouth as soon as your voice begins working again.  
"It's aight'; I'll dry" the bronze blood responds in a soft tone. His hands begin softly stroking your back and you shiver up the length of your spine from his touch. Even so, your arms wrap themselves around his broad shoulders and you bury your face in his neck. Everything feels warm, and the fabric draped around your torso feels heavenly soft. All thoughts stop and you just allow yourself to melt and feel content.


End file.
